sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK January 2007
< News UK December 2006, > News UK February 2007 January 2007 *UK on course to reduce its greenhouse gas emissions to almost double its Kyoto target, but the 2010 domestic goal, to cut emissions by 20 per cent on 1990 levels, looks increasingly difficult to achieve. Defra, January 31 / "New figures show huge rise in aviation emissions." FoE / Climate change UK news *Water metering in areas of serious water stress - draft proposals published for comment. Defra, January 30 / Drought in England and Wales *Richmond Councillors vote for parking charges. The proposals were first mooted in October 2006. Initial proposals were followed by a consultation exercise where 47% of respondents indicated they were in favour, 39% were opposed with the balance undecided. The consultation also indicated that almost 2/3 (64%) indicated that the new charges would make them consider changing to less polluting vehicles. Richmond upon Thames council, January 30. - Richmond parking charge scheme welcomed. FoE / London, Climate change UK news *Time running out for irreplaceable treasures - The Woodland Trust calls for urgent action as it launches the first ever inventory of Northern Ireland’s ancient woodland. The Woodland Trust, January 25 / Trees, woodland and forest *New campaign to protect rights in the planning system launched, January 24 *'Double whammy' of hours and stress rules out more time with the family The Guardian, January 24, Lucy Ward and John Carvel. / Rewarding work *Latest air pollution data shows mixed results. Defra, January 23 / Environment quality *Mayor of London sets out budget measures to tackle climate change. GLA, January 23 *New commission to probe "most sustainable Games ever", January 23 / Towards a sustainable Olympics 2012 *Sustainable Communities Bill passes through its second reading. Local Works, January 22 / Local needs met locally, UK *Government announces proposals for 'Communities England', a new agency to deliver regeneration and housing. The proposed agency will bring together the functions of English Partnerships, the Housing Corporation, and a range of work carried out by the Department for Communities and Local Government, including "delivery in the areas of decent homes, housing market renewal, housing PFI, housing growth and urban regeneration." Communities and Local Government, January 17 / New Start editorial January 17 2007 *Outer London seizing up: ‘Get a grip,’ Transport 2000 tells politicians. New research from Transport 2000 shows that, if the Mayor is serious about London leading the way in reducing carbon dioxide emissions, he must cut traffic in outer London. Transport 2000, January 17 *Development of a voluntary standard for offsetting carbon emissions, released for public consultation today. Defra, January 16 - A smoke-screen against action to cut emissions. Friends of the Earth - Don't ignore trees for carbon offsetting. The Woodland Trust / Climate change UK news *Defra statistics indicate healthier trends in food purchases. Defra, January 16 *New approach to urban flooding to be tested. Defra, January 15 / Environment quality *Resident groups on council estates in England to be given new powers to tackle anti-social behaviour and take day-to-day control of council services. Communities and Local Government, January 9 / Community safety *CPRE warn against West Midlands "great green field takeaway", January 8 *Local Government Association launches War on Waste campaign. LGA, January 7 / Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle * Government Minister attacks aviation industry over climate change. Friends of the Earth, January 5 / Random facts *Transport 2000 says local bank closures point to need for carbon audits. Transport 2000, January 4 / Local needs met locally, UK, Climate change UK news 200701